


Lobster Love

by Xaliacx (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom John, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Lobsters, M/M, Smut, Top Dave, Yaoi, body love, its kinda crappy but i tried, lobster love, minor eye fetish, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is forced to move schools. A lot. But when he moves schools again one day, he meets a boy named John Egbert. They become close friends and obviously fall in love with each other.</p><p>Or also, gay teenage boys are gay and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobster Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, sorry if this is horrible guys. I wrote this at like 4 in the morning and it's kinda long and boring. And i tried to write some good lemon but idk if i like it or not. But anyways, hope you guys like it!!

When lobsters find their true love, they walk around with their claws linked. They mate for life, so when they’re old and about to die, you can still see those two lobsters linking their claws together, ready to die together.

You have always wanted to find your lobster- or true love, to be honest. It may be cliche as fuck and a little bit of a stereotype for teenage girls, but you couldn’t deny that pang of sadness and loneliness of never having a significant other. Wherever you go, others always ask if you’re taken or interested in someone. And to be honest, you’re interested in a lot of people- from men to women to ironic animals, but not interested in them romantically. Nobody would understand the pain, Bro and Dirk never get it, they just laugh and say that it takes time and patience to find your lobster.

But you don’t have the best patience, and to be honest, you just want your lobster to be found right then and there, just so that you don’t have to worry, but of course, the world makes it’s sweet, fucking time for you to finally get somewhere with your nonexistent love life.

So, it all started on a Monday morning, the day that you move schools. You aren’t really that nervous, just indifferent and as aloof as always( you need to keep up your cool kid act!). Your older bros have made you switch schools more than once because of either expulsions or your brothers getting into fights to protect you on the school ground. So, of course, you aren’t scared to enter your new school.

Before you leave to walk to the bus stop, you make sure to look in the mirror and see your appearance.

Nearly white, platinum blond hair sweep across your forehead and curve away just before they hit your totally cool shades that cover your totally uncool, blazing red eyes. They look so unironic set against your pale complexion and nearly white hair. They make you look like a noob.

But you don’t pay any more attention to your face as you make sure that your plain red hoody isn’t rumpled anywhere and that your black skinny jeans don’t look too weird. Of course they look amazing, they always do. You are a cool kid, even Dirk and Bro say so. A Strider is always cool, there’s no doubt about that.

And so, worries set aside( pfffffft, what worries?), you exit your room and come down the stairs of the two story apartment building. Dirk is sitting on the couch watching some morning T.V. while eating leftover pizza and Bro is no where to be found. Probably already at work. Both of the older Striders work a lot, and so, you’re left to mostly fend for yourself and eat leftovers from when they do come home.

When you walk into the living room, Dirk looks up from his relaxation and gives him a proper look from behind his pointed shades. You just stare back, never showing any emotion through your cool poker face.

“ You have school today, don’t you?” Dirk finally says, taking the last bite from his pizza and wiping his greasy fingers on the arm of the couch.

“ Ya,” you reply nonchalantly, “I was just going to grab something to eat and then head to the bus stop.”

Dirk shakes his head slowly before turning off the tv,” Nah, I’ll drive you today. Your older bro wanted me to see that you arrived safely. It’s farther than all the other schools you’ve gone too in the past 3 years.” You sigh inaudibly before nodding your agreement and snatching the last piece of pizza from the kitchen table. When you come back, you notice Dirk is already at the door, holding your bag and leaning expectantly against the wall by the door.

“ You really are ready to drive me to school. How ironic,” you remark dryly, taking your bag from the older man’s grip and slipping on his shoes.

All you got was a “ shut up,” before he was promptly shoved out of the door and towards the car.

It was a pretty long drive. Probably 10 minutes, adding 5 because of the traffic to get there. During the entire time, Dirk blared music, which gave you a headache because you couldn’t handle loud noises in the morning. But it was no use trying to get him to listen to complaints because the Strider ways are the Stubborn ways. Everybody knows that.

When they finally arrived at the school, a pretty new looking building with tons of people outside with a steady stream of people entering and exiting the building, you didn’t have to think twice before you quickly got out of the car and turn to watch as your older brother drives away. It was then normal routine. One of the brothers would drive you to school on the first day, then they would just dump you off there before continuing on with their days. It was a pretty effective plan for both of their busy schedules anyways.

You shrug and sling you backpack over your shoulder before turning around to navigate through the crowd. It was actually a smaller school than the one that you used to go to for about 4 months until Bro beat up the English teacher because he thought that you should be getting a higher mark. It was actually an ok school, you had made you temporary friends( you still talks to a few, shhhhhh) and continued on with life like as if nothing was out of place. Because with all of the school jumping, it resulted in some things being taught twice, or maybe three times, instead of just one, solid education.

You couldn’t complain though.

But, back to matters at hand. This new school isn’t too bad, there weren’t too many people, nor were there not enough. It was an average amount for this average school, and average people would probably be averagely be satisfied with the average education and their average friends. Wow, that’s a lot of averages, you’re on a role!

As you’re walking into the school, some kid grabs your shoulder. What kind of place is this? Touch everybody like as if it’s your own body day?

You turn around, a little pissed off until you look at their face.

A boy, around your age, is standing right in front of you, looking a little bit concerned. He’s slightly taller than you with lightly tanned skin and pitch black hair going every which way. Of course, nobody can’t be perfect, but on this magnificent boy, his slight buck teeth were the cutest thing ever. Wait- what? You didn’t think anything!

“ Uhm, you dropped your schedule,” the boy stutters out, holding out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper. It most definitely is your schedule. You take it and fold up and put it back into your bag.

But, before you can leave, the cute male stops you again,” I’m sorry. Are you new here?’

“ Ya, totally new here. Ironic isn’t it? Of course, being my cool self, it isn’t much of a big deal,” the words blurt out of your mouth before you can stop them and mentally slap yourself in the face. Why would you say such stupid things?

The boy gives you a little bit of a strange look through his glasses before smiling,” I thought so! I heard that we were going to get a new kid in our class! I’m John Egbert!” I cross my arms, moving to the side as a few more people shove their way into the school.

“ Dave Strider,” you reply nonchalantly, shrugging and motioning for John to join you into the school. He doesn’t need asking twice because he instantly starts walking beside you, smiling.

“ I can show you the way to our homeroom!” John happily prances in front of you, quickly taking the lead. You just follow him quietly, not really looking around you because a Strider must be cool at all times, no weaknesses shall be portrayed in front of anybody at any given time. Even if you’re on your deathbed.

It doesn’t take the both of you guys long to get to the homeroom, but the hallways were windy and confusing and oh shit, I think you won’t be able to find your way back.

“ Dave?”

You’re successfully brought out of your thoughts( you were NOT panicking, pshhhh) when Egbert waves a hand in front of your face, smiling brightly when you show slight head movement.

“ Ya, what is it?” you sit down in an unoccupied desk in the crowded classroom and stretch out your legs like as if you’re sitting on the couch at home.

“ I asked you where you used to live. Like before you moved schools,” John is unfazed by your slight mess up of showing slight weakness in your coolness.

“ Oh,” you shrug again,” I’ve lived in the same house ever since my parents died. Which has been a long time because I never really knew them.”

John fidgets slightly and a blush is seen on his face before he replies in a quiet voice,” I’m so sorry, Dave.” You grunt in acknowledgement, anybody you tell that news to, they always try to ast sympathetic. But in your own POV, you don’t think that it’s very sympethetic. They’re just telling you sorry that- what? That they died? It’s not like as if it could be avoided. Well, when Bro told you what happened to them, it seemed like they chose to die.

It doesn’t really bother you thought because you never even knew them. Only Bro knew them for 17 years and Dirk only knew them for 10. So it leaves you to have never really have known them for very long. Only a small, meager and hazy 6 years was spent with them.

“ Don’t act sorry. It’s what happens. People die, others are born, life continues on. It’s not like as if I could’ve stopped them. I was only 5 when they died."

John looks like he's about to reply until the teacher strides in, already engaging the class with conversation.

This school seems totally unaverage already.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Days went by, then soon, those days turned into weeks. Schoolwork kept on piling upon you and the teachers were unmercifully strict with work. You were nearly breaking under the pressure. But there was one person that was keeping you sane through all of the pressure.

And that person was John.

You two have gotten close over the past three weeks or so, already acting like as if you’ve been friends all your short lives.

Honestly, you really liked John. Maybe a little bit more than a friend. But telling him that would be totally uncool. So living with a little bit of a crush is ok.

For now.

Going back to the future, you are both sitting on John’s bed viciously playing Mario kart. Of course, being the cool person you are, you’re totally beating his sorry little ass on rainbow road.

“ Dammit Dave! How are you so good at this?!” the black headed teen finally shouts after about the tenth time you beat him. You can’t help but let out a little chuckle and set down your controller beside you before eating from the nearly empty bowl of chips you both smuggled out of John’s kitchen.

“ It’s because Dirk would never let me eat supper with them until I beat him at it,” it was a total bluff and you know it.

John looks at you in surprise, he totally took the bait,” Wait, seriously?! Why would he do that?!” You smirk slightly.

“ I’m joking,” you say,” But I do play off against Dirk and Bro quite a bit.” John then punches you in the shoulder lightly. He laughs before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

After he swallows, he chooses to talk,” You tease way too much man!” You shrug.

“ Nah, bro, you’re just way too gullible. But, anyways, I’m thirsty. Do you have any applejuice?” John tilts his head, obviously thinking.

“ Ah, ya we do. In the fridge on the second shelf.”

You nod before getting up and heading downstairs. John’s house is nice, it’s no lie. His dad has a nice sense of decor for a house and it feels nice and homey. Unlike the Strider’s messy and unkempt apartment, the Egbert’s have a neat and organized house that almost always smells like baking or baked cakes. You decided long ago that you really like John’s house, especially his room that’s full of posters and probably the only room that isn’t always neat. It makes you feel human.

When you get downstairs, you make an instant beeline towards the fridge and open it, expecting it to be hard to find the AJ. But, actually, the bottle is right in front you and you take it and pour yourself a glass before heading back upstairs. What meets your eyes when you open Egbert’s door again, though, isn’t what you expected.

John is lying on his back on his back, a heavy blush on his face and his eyes screwed shut tightly. What really catches your eye though, is that his hands are down his pants, obviously stroking himself. The sight instantly makes you hard and bothered, your pants tightening instantly. A blush settles itself lightly on your face at the sight.

“ D-Dave…” he moans quietly, his hips bucking involuntarily up into his lightly fisted hand. You nearly mpan yourself at the sight of your best bro jerking off to you.

You try to move quietly towards the boy, but the door slams shut and John is instantly sitting up and looking at you with wide, scared eyes. You both freeze, just looking at each other, trying to assess the situation that you’ve found yourselves in.

You’re the first one to speak,” D-do you need help?” What the fuck brain? That was so uncool and stupid, why would you even fucking say that?

John whines slightly in the back of his throat, shifting so that he’s sitting cross legged and uncomfortable at the foot of his bed.

“ S-sure…”

You move to sit in front of him, just looking at the still scared and insecure looking John. It makes you want to just hold him tightly in your arms and protect him from anything that would hurt him.

After a few moments of quick thoughts, you lean forwards and nudge you nose against his, your breath fanning over his face, before catching his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. You suspect that it took John by surprise because he takes a quick intake of breath through his nose before hands are dragging you down on top of him. You have no objections to that though.

The kiss gets even more heated when you prod your tongue against John’s mouth, asking permission to explore. His answer is almost immediate when he opens his mouth, his own tongue shooting out and meeting yours. It’s inexperienced and full of friction as our tongues slide against each other, battling for dominance. John doesn’t put up much of a fight though as you ravage the inside of his mouth with your tongue, stroking the roof of his mouth and then lapping everywhere else.

By the end, John is whimpering and squirming underneath you, already rock hard. You smirk before you release the kiss, panting heavily. You’re glad that John is too because honestly, this is pretty much the farthest you’ve ever gone with somebody. It’s kind of scary, but you love John. You’re certain of it now.

“ J-John,” you pant out, you’ve passed the point of worrying if you sound cool or not because your raspy, breathy voice is so far from sexy and cool.

“ What,” John gasps, looking up at you with bright blue eyes, stroking your face with a gentle yet shaky hand.

“ I love you,” You sigh before leaning down for another kiss before John can reject you or reply. He moans brokenly and runs his hands through your hair. A small part in the back of your brain screams out for you to get John to stop messing up your hair, but the majority enjoys it immensely, almost to the point where you want to moan yourself. But you refrain from that and proceed to move from John’s mouth to his jaw and onto his neck to suckle and nibble on. By this point, John is far from coherent thoughts, shaking violently and whimpering and moaning at your ministrations. It makes you happy that he’s enjoying what you’re doing, because you dread being rejected from this boy. But you shove the thought from your mind and continue doing what you’re doing, making it so that John can’t give any other reaction yet.

“ D-Dave- ah- w-wait… s-stop,” John whimpers below you, tugging on your hair lightly. You raise your head, afraid that you did something wrong. But John seems thoroughly messed. HIs hair is askew, glasses nearly falling off of his face and a trail of saliva running from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. You desperately want to kiss him again, but you refrain from doing so and meet his eyes- his pupils dilated to the point where you could barely make out the shimmering blue iris.

You don’t trust yourself to say anything smart or witty back, so you just wait patiently for Egbert to continue.

“ I love you too,” is all he whispers before he pulls you down again, hugging you tightly. You react slowly, trying to get the words through your head. When they fully sink in, you feel yourself blush so you bury your head in the other boy’s neck, hugging back just as tightly.

Before the moment could last any longer, John moans quietly and rolls his hips upward. You brokenly gasp, shooting your head up from his shoulder and into the air once more. It’s obvious that John has a hard on, you do too, and it makes you even more aroused.

“ J-John!” you grind out between your teeth, your hips involuntarily thrust downwards, rubbing your clothed erection against his.

You both moan, forwards pressed together. This is cool. This is what you’ve wanted for a while. You want John to be your lobster.

All too soon, the boy underneath you is tugging on your shirt, barely keeping his eyes open and moaning as you grind your hips against his,” C-can I- will y-you-?” You understand what he’s saying and you nod, sitting back up.

“ You have to take yours off too,” you say before struggling out of your t-shirt, chucking it somewhere off the bed. WHen you turn back to John, he’s just lying back, shirt nowhere to be seen and- damn is he hot. His stomach is lightly defined with muscle and you can just see them as John shifts underneath you.

He smiles shyly up at you and you just about lose it, growling softly in the back of your throat before attacking his neck. His yelp of surprise is turned into a moan of pleasure when you lave your tongue over his neck before biting down lightly. Hands come up to grip at your sides and shaking legs come to wrap around your waist. Soft whimpers and gasps escape John’s lips while you leave a couple of hickeys along his neck, moving downwards to his collar bone.

“ W-will I,” another moan as you nibble on a soft part on his chest,” be a-a-able to hi-hide these l-later?” You stop for a moment, meeting John’s eyes and smirking against his skin.

“ Nah.” And then you’re back to kissing and licking your way down his chest. When he groans again, you’re not sure if it was out of frustration or pleasure, but you continue anyway, meeting a nipple along your way. You decide to suck it into your mouth, suckling on it whilst rolling the other between your two fingers. John cries out in pleasure, body going tense and trembling slightly. His hands curl into tight fists where they’re resting on your shoulders. You hum in response to his reaction and pull off of his nipple with a soft pop. The black haired teen looks up at you with pleading eyes, reaching a shaking hand up to your face. You stay still, unsure what he wants you to do, before his hand gently takes ahold of your glasses and pulls them off.

You blink in surprise, squinting slightly at the light and watch as he gently drops your shades onto the ground.

“ Y-your eyes… I love them,” John breathes before leaning up to kiss your lips gently, running his hands down to your ass, squeezing it gently. You moan at the motion, clinging to him ( it surprised you OK?!).

The kiss turns into several others as both of your hands wander each other’s bodies, sometimes lingering hesitantly on your waist bands before moving somewhere else to explore. After a while, you pull back slightly, panting against John’s lips before being bold enough to slip your hands into the back of his jeans, grabbing a handful of ass and smirking at the groan that escapes his mouth.

“ Do you wanna… like, c-can I?” you murmur quietly( NOT nervously, you got that?) against his lips. John hesitates and you start to wonder if maybe he’s regretting doing this with you before a small nod is given for you to continue. You give him a peck on the lips happily before moving down to unbuckle his belt and pull the zipper down on his pants.

A hiss is given as John’s dick is released from the confines of his jeans and you moan softly at the sight of it. You didn’t think that you could get any harder, but your assumption was proved wrong as it throbbed almost painfully in your own jeans.

You ignore your own need and tug John’s jeans down to his ankles where he kicks them off and stares down at you, his hands resting at his sides loosely. A furious blush paints his cheeks and his own glasses are nowhere to be seen, revealing his erotic eyes for everyone to see. Or, more like just you to see. Ya, that sounds better.

After a few moments of just staring at each other, you decide to mouth around John’s cock, wetting the cotton of his boxers. In response, John groans loudly, arching his back and twitching his hips slightly. You have no idea what to do, but you’ve watched enough porn( Dirk forced you!!) to know the basics. So, emptying any second thoughts from your brain, you raise your head just so that you can pull down John’s boxers, letting him get them off fully by himself.

His dick was beautiful, flushed from base to tip and a bead of precome shining at the head. John blushes even more from your scrutiny and you lean up to kiss him, rubbing your hands up and down his thighs gently.

“ You’re so hot John,” you whisper against his lips before you’re back down and licking your way down his shaft. John lets out this strangled noise that goes straight to your own dick that’s straining against your pants. It’s uncomfortable, but you ignore it for the sake of the boy in front of you.

Without a second thought, you let John’s cock sink into your mouth. It’s awkward and kind of big, not to mention that the taste is kind of strange, but it’s John’s taste and you don’t care. You try and bob your head, making sure that your teeth don’t scrape against him too badly and stroke the underside of his dick with your tongue. John’s already a mess, back arched permanently off the bed and eyes screwed shut. Moans spill loudly out of his mouth, only your name is coherent enough to be heard.

You continue on, but when you make it to the head, you suck on it for a few moments before releasing him with a pop. John whimpers quietly, but makes no complaints, only opening his eyes again to stare at you. You stare back, panting, before wiping off the trail of saliva running down your chin with the back of your hand.

“ D-do you have any l-lube? I- I mean if you want to!” You sit back on your knees, regarding the boy underneath you with wide eyes. You aren’t used to not wearing your shades so of course seeing that you’ve already shown weakness, it couldn’t hurt to show some more.

John nods,” Y… ya. In my bedside drawer. I got it f-from my dad’s room.” Instead of making fun of him like you usually do, you silently move to John’s bedside drawer, opening it and spotting the small bottle almost instantly. Beside it, there is an unopened package of condoms and you rip it open, pulling one out hesitantly. When you turn around back to John, he’s staring at you with half lidded eyes, blush still crazy visible. His eyes are fixed on the things in your hands.

“ Are you sure about this, Egbert?” you ask- just to make sure. It would be awkward for both of you if you just jump into this without thinking.

John swallows,” Yes… I want you to fuck me.” You nearly lose your cool at that sentence, but you manage to keep calm while you shuffle over to him. Honestly, you have no fucking idea what to do next, but John initiates the first move by leaning forwards and kissing you gently.

“ Start whenever you feel ready.”

You nod quietly, looking down at the things in your hand before looking up at John and then back down again. You couldn't ignore the distracting heat between your legs, so you shuffle down back to John’s thighs and look up at him while you gently move to spread his legs. He cooperates quickly and spreads them farther in an inviting matter, watching intently as you snap the cap to the lube bottle open. It doesn’t smell like anything but when you pour a little on your fingers, it runs out as quick as water. You make a startled grunt when you pour too much then you intended and the excess oil runs between your fingers and onto John’s thighs. He jolts at the cool liquid and you both blush at the trip up.

“ S-sorry! Continue o-on,” John stammers out. You nod and close the lid to the lube, setting the bottle and the condom down beside you before rubbing the oil between your fingers, trying to warm up the cool liquid. When it’s reasonably warm, you shakily move your hand between John’s legs and search for his entrance. It doesn’t take you long, and when you do, John jolts at the feeling. You feel him tense and it alarms you. This is both new to both of you and you have no idea what to do. You feel totally uncool and uncomfortably flustered, yet you feel comfortable being around John. He’s been your closest friend ever since you’ve moved here.

So, you’re ready to do this with him. Try something new.

“ Are you ok?” you choke out. John is squirming slightly underneath your intense gaze, but he nods his approval and presses down on your fingers. This time, you know more knowledge on how to do this. You push a finger slowly through the first ring of muscle slowly, cautious. Again, John tenses up at the foreign sensation and whimpers slightly.

You lean forwards, kissing the teen’s bare shoulder and rubbing soothing circles on his hip with your free hand.

As you push farther in with your finger, you start murmuring encouragements into John’s skin,” Relax babe. It’s ok, it’s just me. You just gotta relax, that’s it… you’re getting it.” John brings his hands up to grip at your shoulders, fingers digging in the skin. But you don’t mind, it’s kind of endearing to you.

When you think John is stretched enough, you push in a second finger and start scissoring gently. John seems to take it easier and starts rolling his hips down to meet your thrusts, this time whimpering with pleasure.

While you’re wiggling your fingers around, you brush against something. Something that makes John arch his back and moan out the loudest he ever has since you two have started. The noise makes you even more aroused and you slip in a third finger, giving him the final touches. Once you’re done, you pull your fingers off, wiping them on the sheet beside you and ignore the needy little whimper John makes. It sounds so pitiful.

This time, you sit up and tug your pants off, throwing them somewhere along with your boxers. You can feel John’s eyes ravaging your body, especially your dick. It makes you self conscious, but you ignore it and continue.

You grab the condom beside you and fumble with it a little bit before you finally opened it and roll it on shakily. You can feel John trembling beneath you while you slick your cock up with lube, looking up at you with wide eyes. You try and twitch your lips up into an encouraging smile but you think you just did the world’s worst and most uncool grimace ever.

Once you’re done everything, you guide your dick to John’s hole, rubbing it there, watching as his eyelids flutter closed and his breath stutters.

“ You ready?” is all you ask, waiting for the go ahead. John nods.

You push in slowly, groaning at the heat and tightness around your throbbing dick. John’s groans drown out your own, as you push in. They probably rival that of something from a porn video and that alone nearly makes you cum. You struggle to keep from cumming while pushing in farther, forcing a loud keen out of John.

When you’re fully seated inside, you lean forwards to snake your arms around John’s waist and wait for him to adjust to your girth. It’s hard not to just start pounding into that tight little ass, but you refrain from doing so because the teen still looks a little bit uncomfortable. It takes a while, but you don’t blame him.

“ O-ok,” John manages to say after a few minutes,” you can m-move…” You kiss him sloppily before slowly rocking your hips back and forth into him. He instantly starts moaning, holding you close to him. You continue speeding up until you find a rhythm that you both could keep up with. Both of your moans fill the quiet room as you angle your hips every thrust, trying to find John’s prostate. You definitely know when you found it, because he lets out a tremendous moan and arches his back off of the bed again, pressing against your chest. You groan into his chest, licking it and nibbling lightly against it. After a while, you naturally keep on hitting John’s sweet spot, his moans growing in volume and frequency.

“ I-I- ohmygoddave- I’m s-so close dammit!” John manages to make out, his walls closing in around you.

“ I- I am too,” you gasp, hips pistoning in and out of him.

It continues on like this for a few moments before whiteness suddenly washes over your vision and you’re cumming into John, moaning.

“ D-Dave! DAVE- OHMYGOD,” John keens, his cum spurting between the two of you, painting your chests with thick white ribbons.

You both just lie there, resting for a few minutes and catching your breath. John is still trembling lightly underneath you and you pull out gently, both of you whimpering at the sensation. You pull off the condom and tie it off before walking to the bathroom to dispose of it and to wet a towel to you could wash John off.

When you get back, John is still where you left him, his eyes closed. You think he might be asleep but when you walk over to him and start gently cleaning the cum off of his stomach and chest, his eyes slowly open o meet yours.

It’s silent, then,” T-that was amazing…” You nod slowly, moving to clean yourself off quickly.

“ Totally. It was pretty cool,” you reply, tossing the towel somewhere by your clothes.

You lie down beside John, pulling the blanket over the two of you and encouraging John to curl up beside you. He snuggles into your shoulder and closes his eyes.

The sight nearly makes you want to explode from how adorable he is, but you settle for just holding him in your arms and kissing his forehead before closing your own eyes. But before you fall asleep fully, you remember one thing.

“ Will you be my lobster?”

“ … What?”

You chuckle.

“ Nevermind. Love you, John.”

“ O-Ok… Love you too, Dave…”

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the end!! Congrats if you read to the end!! Please give kudos if you liked it and comments and advice/ constructive criticism would be awesome guys!! Thanks again for attempting to read this last minute long as fuck fanfic!!


End file.
